


Not Leaving Without You

by Halo793



Series: Song inspired [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo793/pseuds/Halo793
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean makes a deal he goes to see someone important... (I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Leaving Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'You and I' by Lady GaGa

Walking through that door was a feeling so familiar. The weight of the thick metal door pulled on the old hinges that screamed for oil with every swing. The same bells were tied to the doorknob with blue ribbon. A nearby factory let out early on Fridays so the small bar was starting to get full. There was a buzz in the air of conversation, socializing and drinking away the week. The clang of glasses could be heard behind the counter where the bartender worked as quickly as she could.

 

“Be with you in just a second, honey!” she yelled to him as the metal door swung shut behind him.

 

She was facing the wall of liquor and reaching for one as he strolled up to the counter. She was shocked when she turned to see his familiar face, but the shock turned to annoyance as she poured five shots in a quick row. Placing the shots and a few beers on a tray she held it with one hand as she made her way around the counter.

 

“Why the hell are you here, Dean?” she grumbled as he followed her on her route to deliver drinks around the room.

 

“C’mon, I know it’s been a while but…”

 

“A while? Dean, it’s been two years!” she handed out the last two drinks before turning to him, “What do you want?”

 

“Well, I’d like a beer…”

 

“Dean,” she warned, he could hear her fear and pain. He’d been gone two years and she had only started to get over him. Working at the bar was torture; all of the rock music played and loud old cars reminded her of him.

 

“I need to talk to you… needed to see you,” he admitted.

 

With a sigh and her hands on her hips, she nodded to the corner booth that she would probably always refer to as ‘his’, “Sit. I’ll bring you a drink,”

 

“On the house?” he joked as she walked away.

 

“Oh hell no, for you it’s double!”

 

He smirked as she walked away to tend to some new walk-ins. She had traded her old hunting boots for high-heeled ankle boots, and her old holey jeans for a pair of cut-off shorts and a black tee-shirt. When she flipped her hair over one shoulder he caught a glimpse of her dream-catcher tattoo behind her ear; it had a tiny anti-possession pentagram hidden in the strings. A thin silver chain hung around her neck and whatever charm hung from it was hidden below the collar of her shirt, nestled in her cleavage. Dean sat with is back against the wall and his legs stretched out on the bench of the booth as he watched the room.

 

“How long you gunna be here taking up space?” she asked as she sat the beer on his table.

 

“Long as it takes, I guess. I’m not leavin’ this bar without you,” he smiled.

 

She shook her head with a grin, “Well, you know I ain’t leavin’ with you,”

 

His smile got wider. He knew alright, she lived in the apartment above the bar, “Then neither am I,”

 

She only scoffed before she was called away. He was her weak spot, always would be.

 

 

 

When Sam went to college, he assumed Dean kept hunting with their dad, and that wasn’t entirely wrong. That bar and the little upstairs apartment had been Dean’s home for probably 80% of those four years Sam was gone. No, not the bar and not the apartment… _her_. She had been his home.

He’d gotten all sappy one night and told her that she was the closest thing to home he’d had in a long time.

“How’s that?” she had giggled, “I’m a person, not a place,”

He had grinned and held her hand in his, “Well, you know, they say, ‘home is where the heart is’,”

And that was the closest he’d ever gotten to saying he loved someone. And that was good enough for her.

 

 

 

She could feel Dean watching her all night, keeping watch over her as she worked. When a fight broke out and she had to step in, she glanced Dean’s direction and saw he had already put his beer down and stood up. A subtle raise of his eye brows asked if she needed help and an equally subtle shake of her head relaxed his shoulders. Dean gathered that the instigator was a repeat offender and as such was quickly booted out of the bar.

 

As the patrons filtered out and the door was locked, and she started cleaning tables and sweeping floors, Dean stood again and started flipping chairs up onto tables and gathering glasses.

 

“You don’t have to do that,” She said, trying to stop him.

 

“I know,” was his only response as he continued.

 

Returning to her job, she only scoffed and let him help. He would brush up against her even though there was enough room. A warm familiar hand would rest on her waist as he’d squeeze past and breath an ‘excuse me’ in her ear. When the clean-up was done, she retrieved a bottle of her favorite drink and sat at the counter with Dean beside her.

 

He smirked as she poured two drinks, “If we’re both drinkin’ I don’t know if I can afford you,”

 

“I’m sure we can work something out,” her tone was soft and tired.

 

As they drank they moved closer together. Facing each other, one of her knees between his and one of his between hers. They talked and laughed. They stared into each other’s eyes a little too long and the occasional silences were weirdly comfortable. One of his hands rested on the counter and her fingers traced along the back of his hand gently.

 

“You know, it hasn’t been two years,” Dean said softly, “It’s been a year and a half. I came back for your birthday, remember?”

 

“Of course I do,” she whispered. Like she could ever forget.

 

 

 

He showed up after closing that night after he’d been gone for almost six months. The bells on the door tinkled softly as she flipped the last chair with her back to the door.

“Sorry, we’re closed for the night,” she said as she turned.

Her eyes met his in shock as he smiled sweetly, “Good thing I’m not here to drink then,”

A wild smile spread across her lips and lit up her eyes as she ran to him, colliding with his strong body and throwing her arms around his neck. With a grunt he caught her and stumbled back a step laughing.

“Missed you too, baby,” he mumbled into her hair.

He put some money in the old jukebox and played their favorite song. It didn’t matter what the beat was, they slow danced in the little dance floor with her head on his chest as he hummed to her.

 

 

 

She didn’t want to ask the question, but she knew she needed the answer, “So, has anyone stolen your heart over the past few years?” she said it lightly, jokingly.

 

He scoffed and looked down at his lap, “Ah, no. That – uh – that would be quite a feat…” he looked up at her under his eyelashes, “Considering I left it at home,”

 

His hand moved to her bare knee as she smiled. Wrapping her fingers around his wrist, he thought she was stopping him, but when she started to guide his hand up her thigh to her waist he got the idea. Strong hands supported her back as she moved from her seat to sit in his lap. With her hands on either side of his face she pulled him in for a deep kiss that he sighed into.

 

In that moment, with her lips against his and her warmth in his arms, it didn’t matter why he was there. It didn’t matter that he only had a year left, that Sam had died and come back, or that he was doomed to hell. All that mattered was her; all that mattered was that he was home in her arms. Everything about her was right and good and sweet. Everything about her was wrong and bad and _so damn hot_.

 

He stood with her legs around his waist and her lips moved to his neck as he made his way to the back stair well up to her apartment. After he set her on the bed they both quickly pulled off their shirts and he took a step back to look at her. His heart swelled when he saw that the object on the chain around her neck was his high school class ring he’d given her years ago because he didn’t have the money for a real ring. Her fingers made quick work of his belt and jeans, pushing them down and taking him in her hand. He gasped at the sudden touch then moaned loudly when she wrapped her warm lips around him.

 

He’d been away too long, missed her too much, so it didn’t take a lot before he laced his fingers in her hair and pulled her away. Kissing her softly as he laid her back and gladly followed, kicking out of his jeans that had fallen around his feet. She giggled lightly against his lips as she wiggled out of her tiny jean shorts. The sound of her laugh melted his heart and he couldn’t help but smile. He dipped to kiss along her neck and shoulders as she sighed his name and ran her nails down his back.

 

“Don’t stop,” she breathed through a moan.

 

“Never,” he growled in her ear.

 

She moaned something that sounded like, ‘Oh fuck,’ which made him grin again. Her voice in his ear and her body beneath his was everything he wanted in the world. He slid into her achingly slow and her voice raised a few pitches.

 

Hot breath on her neck and his lips brushed her ear as he spoke low and rough, “Damn, you’re perfect,” he moved slow and mumbled her name over and over like he was making up for all the times he missed. Groans filled with sweet words told her how much he’d missed her, how he needed her, that she was all he thought about. All the things she would imagine when she was alone with her eyes closed and her hands would wander… All the things he’d think when he got a moment alone and his eyes would slip shut imagining her soft hands…

 

He was slow the whole time, building her up to her breaking point but never pushing her over. When she couldn’t take it anymore she pushed his shoulder to roll onto his back. Her pert nipples brushed his chest as she rode him, starting slow. Carefully and lovingly he trailed his hands up and down her sides as he told her how beautiful she was. Her hair fell around his face as she kissed him deeply.

 

When they had finished, she laid tucked in against his warm bare skin. He placed a hundred tiny kisses in her hair as they caught their breath, she wanted nothing more than to lay in his arms forever.

 

“How long do I get to keep you this time,” she whispered against the hot skin of his chest.

 

He only sighed and was quiet a long time before squeezing her tight, “Come with me. I can’t leave here without you, not again,”

 

She sat up quickly, “I – Dean, you know I can’t – I have the – I have the bar, I have a life here, I can’t just leave. I’m retired from that and I can’t… I won’t go back,”

 

He smoothed some hair away from her face and cupped her cheek, “Hey, I said I’m not leaving without you… so if you aren’t leaving then I’m not leaving,” he whispered.

 

Her shoulders relaxed as she let out a deep breath and settled in beside him. She wasn’t sure she believed him but she wanted to, and by the tone of his voice, he wanted to believe it too.

 

“I’m gunna stay right here,” he whispered, “Right where I belong… at home with my heart,” he kissed her softly and she smiled sleepily.

 

“No more leaving,”

 

“Couldn’t make me if you tried.”


End file.
